H2O Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals
by FantacyGirl16
Summary: What if the mermaids (Cleo, Rikki, Emma and Bella) pull their boyfriends into the moon pool on a full moon. Read to find out Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water.
1. Chapter 1: Moon Struck

**H2O Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals**

**Chapter 1: Moon Struck**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water**

**Authors Note: This is set a month after graduation. Emma has returned from seeing the world with her parents. Ash has also returned from collage. Lewis is back for good as well. Sophie is fired and Rikki is back on as the manger. Hope you enjoy the first Chapter!**

**Rikki's Café:**

**It was three O'clock Rikki was working hard as always serving the costumers and whipping the tables. Bella and the band were practicing for tomorrows after noon performance. Zane was in the office paying the bills. Emma and Ash were at a table talking**

**Cleo was babysitting her 13 year old sister Kim and Will was training for his next free diving competition.**

**Rikki came into the office "are you helping to night" asked Rikki "of course I am, even though this is my first full moon with you guys I'm still going to help" said Zane. Rikki went back out and kept working, a few minutes later Bella and Lewis were done practicing, a few minutes later Will and Cleo came in. the group sat at the table where Emma and Ash were sitting "where's Zane, isn't he helping us tonight" asked Emma "he's in the office, I'll go get him" said Rikki. Rikki got up from her seat and walked into the office "Zane we're starting the meeting now" said Rikki "okay" he said a got up from his place and walked out to join them. Zane and Rikki joined the group "so how does this thing work" asked Zane "well on the day of the full moon we first have the meeting like we are right now, every month we switch houses to nights Emma's turn, about an two hours before the moon rises we block any moon light from getting in" Lewis explained "what about Emma's parents and Elliot" asked Zane "they're going camping tonight" said Emma. Lewis got up to get a juice when he came back they started talking about the moon again "Lewis what time does the moon rise" asked Emma "the moon rises at eight, so everyone needs to be at Emma's by six okay" said Lewis "um Lewis there's one problem, my dad has a business meeting tonight at six" said Zane "well that's too bad you'll have to find an excuse" said Lewis firmly "okay I will find a way out" said Zane. Rikki, looking at her watch "guys its 5:15 time to close up" said Rikki "well see you later" Cleo said as she got up and walked out, the others followed while Rikki and Zane stayed behind to clean up the café.**

**Rikki swept the floors and put up chairs while Zane did the dishes and whipped down the tables. After they were door they locked their office, turned out the lights and walked out the door locking it behind them "see you in a bit" said Rikki as she walked the opposite direction.**

**Zane's House:**

**Zane walked through the front door of his house "Zane your late" his father said paranoid "I know I'm sorry I just had the close the café" he said walking towards his room "Zane where are you going" asked his father, Zane was half way up the stairs when he turned around to look at his father "dad I'm really sorry but I can't join you for your business meeting" said Zane "and why is that" asked his father "because….I'm working on an overnight project with Lewis, will, Ash, Emma, Bella, Cleo and Rikki" Zane lied "what sort of project" asked Zane's father "a project for the full moon" he said lying again "well you can't go" his father said "I don't care I'm going weather you like it or not" he said and with that he continued up the stairs. He gathered a few things then headed out the door.**

**Emma's House:**

**Zane was the last one there, ding dong went the doorbell "its open" shouted Emma. Zane walk through the door taking off his shoes he walked into the kitchen/family room "wow, what can I do to help" he said "you can put another layer of back garbage bags over on these windows the close the blinds or curtains" Emma said pointing to the windows, Zane got some tape and a garbage bag and went to the kitchen and tapped up the garbage bag and did the same with the rest. Soon everything was ready to go. They settled down into a movie about half way through "Lewis how many more minutes till the moon's up" asked Emma, looking at his watch "it's up in 3, 2, 1" he said. After the movie was done the eight of them Cleo was the one to break the silence "out of the three of you guy who wants to join me in painting our nails "sure" the three said at the same time they all got up and walked upstairs, but they forgot one window which, was the bathroom where they walked in each girl stared at the moon.**

**The girls had been upstairs for at least 20mins before they came back down walking into the family "we need to go to Mako" said Emma "um…. Lewis what's going on" asked Zane "I think they saw the moon" said Lewis "LEWIS its time" said Cleo "I don't think that's a good idea" replied Lewis "COME ON ZANE" complained "Will, let's go to the moon pool" said Bella "no" said Will "come on girls, let's go to Mako" said Emma. The girls followed Emma out the front door "come on we need to catch up with them" said Lewis, the other boys got up from where they were and ran after them but before they reached the girls they had already dove into the water "we need to get to the moon pool" said Lewis. The boys ran following Lewis to his boat, they got in Zane untied the ropes fast and jumped into the boat and Lewis sped his boat to Mako.**

**Moon Pool/Mako Island:**

**The girls arrived at the moon pool. Lewis, Ash, Zane and Will arrived and in minutes were heading up the island "can someone explain what just happened" said Zane seriously confused "the girls got moon struck, which means they saw the full moon and when they see it they go a little out of their mind and do nonsense things like this" explained Lewis "so they have no control over what they're doing it's the moon who's controlling them" said Zane "yup" said Lewis. They finally got to the land entrance without thinking they slid down the hole.**

**The boys went to the moon pool where the girls were already there "guys are you okay" asked Lewis "we're fine Lewis, come closer" said Cleo, Lewis causously walk towards her, but before he new it she had pulled him in "Lewis" Zane, Will and Ash said running to the edge of the pool "Zane come in, the water's so warm" said Rikki "no I'm good" he replied, Rikki didn't listen she reached for his ankle and pulled him in "Will you came, come in" **


	2. Chapter 2: Boys

**H2O Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals**

**Chapter 2: Boys **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water**

**Authors Note: In this chapter the boys find out what the moon pool did to them. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**Review: **

_**It was a full moon, the girls got moon struck, and the boys got pulled into the moon pool by the girls.**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Lewis's House:**

**Lewis woke up in his bedroom, in his own bed "**_**what happen"**_** he thought. The last thing he remembered was being pulled in by Cleo and the light orange bubbles. He slowly got out of bed he was lucky that it was Saturday morning, he got dressed, walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, hair and wash his face, but when he went put his face cloth under the water, the water touched his hand and ten seconds later he fell to the ground. His eyes widened when he saw that his clothing had disappeared and his legs were replaced with a long blue scaled tail "**_**just great**_**" he thought, he pulled the hang towel off of the rack and started rubbing the towel on his tail. Once his tail disappeared and his clothing and legs returned to their rightful place, he got up and walk to the phone and texted Cleo, Rikki, Emma, Bella, Zane, Ash and Will, he sent the same message to all of them.**

"_**Hey guys I need you to meet me at the café by 1pm I have something to tell you guys" **_**and then hit the sent button.**

**Zane's House:**

**Zane was getting ready to wash up, he went to test the temperature but after he touched the water he went to get a towel, but he only made it half way before he dropped to the ground (it had been ten seconds) when he looked down he saw that his clothing and legs had disappeared and his legs were replaced with a long blue scaled tail "**_**what the.."**_** he thought. He looked up and saw a hand towel, so he reached up and pulled it down then he rubbed his tail till his clothing and legs had reappeared. A few seconds after he was dry his cellphone beeped, so he went to go check it was a text from Lewis asking him to meet him at the café because he had to tell us something.**

**At The Pool:**

**Will was at the pool told by Sophie to start without her because she wanted to get something to eat. Will had just gotten in the pool when he felt like his legs were combining together sure enough when he looked down he saw a long blue tail "**_**shoot I'm in a public place and my sister will be coming any minute" **_**he thought, "WILL, WILL" he heard Sophie calling so he ducked under the water and placed himself against the pool wall where Sophie couldn't see him, "WILL, WILL ARE YOU HERE" she yelled. She couldn't see anyone, but his bag was there "maybe he forgot something" she mumbled then she walked out of the pool area. Once Will was sure she was gone and the cost was clear he resurfaced took a quick glance around to make sure the cost was actually clear which it was, so he pushed himself up over the edge of the pool, he grabbed his bag and poled out a towel but at the same time he heard his phone vibrate, he went to get it but he paused and thought it would be better if he dried himself off first. Once he was dry he got up and checked his phone it was from Lewis asking for asking him to meet him at the café because he had to tell us something.**

**Cleo's House:**

**Cleo, Bella, Emma and Rikki were all in Cleo's room talking and hanging out when all four of the phones vibrated they all checked their phones "it's from Lewis asking for asking him to meet him at the café because he had to tell us something, did you guys get the same text" asked Emma "yeah" said the other three "what time us it asked Bella "1:00" said Cleo "Come on we need to go" said Emma. The four got off Cleo's bed and out of the house fast.**

**At Rikki's Café:**

**They seven arrived at the same time, when they walked in they saw Lewis sitting at a booth, the seven took a seat around the table "what's the thing you wanted to tell us" asked Emma, Lewis took a deep breath "okay so I was wetting my face cloth but ten sec.." Lewis was cut off by Zane "let me guess ten seconds after you touched the water you fell to the ground and when you looked down you saw a blue fin" said Zane "exactly…how did you know" asked Lewis "the same thing happened to me" said Zane "wow same here" said Will, "me too" said Ash "guys what's going on asked Emma "who wants to explain to the girls what happened last night" asked Zane everyone looked at each other finally Will spoke up "I will" he said turning to face the girls "last night you guys got moon struck and headed to the moon pool, so we followed, when we finally got to the moon pool you each pulled us in then the moon came over the volcano then magic happened" explained Will "I don't believe you" said Rikki "come on I'll show you" Zane said he got up and walk behind the counter and filled up a jug with water, Lewis got four cups one for each of them then they walked to office. Ash closed the door behind him, Zane poured four glasses and paced one out to each of them "ready 1, 2, and 3" said Zane and with that they poured some on their skin and set the glasses down. Ten seconds later the boys were on the floor, face to the ground with long blue tail. All of the girls eyes widened "so you were telling the truth" said Rikki "yeah we were, now can you help us get tried off" said Zane, since he didn't have towel and he knew that Rikki the power to heat water. Rikki sighed and walk over to Zane kneeling on the right side of Zane and tried him off once his clothing and legs were back he stood up and Rikki moved on soon the boys were back on their feet.**

**They stood in silence for a few seconds till Rikki spoke up "you can NOT tell anyone and try not to get splashed if you do go hide or dive into the water, now we better get back so we don't create suspicion" said Rikki, they walk out of the office "I need to get back to Sophie" said Will and he left the café.**

**Will's Place:**

**Sophie was waiting on the couch when Will walk in the door "where have you been, and why weren't you at training" she said standing up "I was with my friends" Will said "so you didn't train" Sophie said getting annoyed "well I did some then I went to meet my friends" said Will "well you'll have to do an extra two hours to make up the time you lost" said Sophie. …..**

**Authors Note: hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Tails

**H20 Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals **

**Chapter 3: Tails**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H20 Just Add Water**

**Authors Note: In this chapter the boys will find out how hard it is to keep a secret (especially Will). Hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

**Review:**

_**The moon rose, girls got moon struck, the boys found out they now have tails.**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Will's Place:**

**Sophie Came through the door just to see Will still asleep and he was now wasting time sleeping "wake up sleepy head" she shaking his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes but startled he sat up "Sophie, it's just you" he said still a bit startle "Will are you okay" asked Sophie "yeah I'm fine, do you want to go on a run" he ask "sure they got up from where they were and walked out the. **

**Rikki's Café:**

**Rikki and Zane were both behind the counter when Zane went to put the empty glasses away he accidently turned on the tap and got his hand wet "Rikki" he said in a panicked voice, Rikki turned around to see that his had was dripping water "go, go" she said throwing him a towel he caught the towel and ran into the office he had just enough time to close and lock the door before he fell to the floor. He propped himself on his left elbow and started rubbing himself with the towel till his clothing and legs were back he got up and walked out of the office and back behind the counter.**

**Sophie and Will stopped in front of the café to take a break, Sophie unscrewed the lid to her water bottle, taking a sip the hold giving the bottle to Will "no thanks" he said and gave it back to her, but when he did he spilt some on his hand, being close to the dock he ran down it and dove it to the water "WILL" Sophie called running after him but he was already in the water "WILL" she called again nowhere to be seen so she went back up the dock and into the café **

**Sophie noticed Rikki and Zane behind the counter so she walked up to the counter "hey guys" she said "hi Sophie what's up" asked Zane "nothing much, it's about Will" said Sophie "Will?" Zane said starting to get a little uneasy "yeah we were on run and we stopped for a break outside the café and so I took out my water bottle and drank some then passed it to him he said no so he passed it back to me but as he did he spilt some on his hand" said Sophie, both Rikki's and Zane's eyes widened "what happened after that" asked Rikki "he dove into the water, is he okay" said Sophie "yeah he is, sorry we got to go" said Rikki, putting down what they were doing Zane and Rikki ran out of the café Sophie just behind them she followed them half way down the dock till they started running faster and then diving into the water. Rikki and Zane sped straight to the moon pool.**

**Moon Pool:**

**Cleo, Emma, Bella, Ash and Lewis were at the moon pool talking when they noticed Will coming in, he swam to a seat in the pool "Will, what are you doing here" asked Bella "I came here because Sophie passed me her water bottle but I said no so I passed it back to her but as I did I spilt some on my hand and I was closest to the water so I dove in and swam here" explained Will "did she see you" asked Bella "no I was too fast" said Will. A couple seconds after that Rikki and Zane came in "Sophie told us what happened, are you okay" asked Zane finding a spot to sit "yeah I'm fine" he said "hey do you could show us how to use this, cause it took me an hour to figure it out" said Lewis "yeah sure, Emma isn't your parents and Elliot leaving tomorrow for the weakened cause then we can use your pool" said Cleo "yeah sure" said Emma "and we still need to figure out our powers" said Ash "or if we have any" said Will, "well we should head back" said Rikki "yeah I need to go as well Sophie will be furious" said Will the three went back out and swam to the beach that no one was ever at.**

**Rikki, Will and Zane pulled their selves out of the water. Rikki tried the three of them off then they walked to where they were to be.**

**Wills Place:**

**Sophie was standing on the dock outside of Wills front door with her arms crossed, when Will walked up "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" she asked angrily "I was with Bella and the others" said Will "Come on we need to talk" said Sophie and they went inside, "okay, so talk" said Will "why did you dive in the water when the water touched your hand" asked Sophie "I can't tell you" he said Will "why not" asked Sophie "because…..I just can't" said Will. ….**

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons and Powers

**H2O Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals **

**Chapter 4: Lessons and Powers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water**

**Authors Note: In this chapter the boys will learn how to use their tails and find out what powers they each have. Enjoy!**

**Emma's House:**

**Everyone got to Emma's on time "come on in, let's go to the pool" said Emma, every one followed Emma out to the pool. All eight of them dove in, once every one was transformed Rikki started with the basics "first the girls and I will show you how to swim then you guys will try okay" explained Rikki and with that Rikki and the girls ducked underwater swam to the end of the pool and back to the boys, "remember an up and down motion, swim to the end and back" said Rikki. The boys swam to the end of the pool and back "good do it five more times then we will work on turning" said Rikki the boys did what they were told.**

**It took them a while to do it five times but once they were down Cleo took over the lesson "now we will work on turning to the left" said Cleo, Cleo duck under the water and swam in a big circle to the left, "now line up in a single file line and swim in a circle to the left" said Cleo. Once they were done learning to swim in the pool "we are going to go for a swim to the moon pool but first lets go to the café to get a drink and it's on the house" Rikki announced. Everyone dried their selves off and left the house to go to the café.**

**Rikki's Café:**

**The mermaid club walked into the café but for some reason earlier Zane had given Sophie back her job he had said that they were running low on staff. **

**They found a booth and sat down. A little later Sophie came to the table to take their order "what would everyone like to order" asked Sophie "eight waters" said Zane "okay" said Sophie and left. A few minutes later Sophie came back with the waters she was placing the waters in front of everyone, but as she placed it in front of Zane it splashed on hand. Zane got up and rushed to the mangers office Rikki quickly followed.**

**Zane and Rikki got to the office and had closed the door just in time before he fell to the ground "Rikki can you lock the door" asked Zane, Zane's hand was out pointing to the door. Rikki walked to the door to lock the door while Zane dried off with a towel "Zane it's locked" said Rikki, Zane finished drying off and stood up "its what?" asked Zane walking over to the door "it's locked….. I think you found your power" said Rikki "try it again" said Rikki unlocking the door. Zane put out his hand the way he did before and it locked "your power is to lock things…I wonder if you can unlock things, try" said Rikki. Zane thought of unlocking the door and it worked "Zane it worked" said Rikki "WOW" he exclaimed "let's go tell the others" said Rikki. They left the room and went back to the table, once they were seated Zane told them what his powers were "hey guys guess what…I found my power" said Zane "what is it" asked Emma "I can lock and unlock things" he whispered "can we see" asked Emma "sure" said Zane. They got up and followed Zane to the office once every one was in the office Zane shut and locked the door "ready" he said, he stuck his hand out, thought about what he wanted it to do and the door unlocked "wow" said Lewis "show us how you lock it" said Ash, so Zane put his hand out again thought about what he wanted it to do and it locked "let's see what the others powers are" suggested Bella "Lewis your up" said Rikki. **

**Lewis pointed his hand at a cup that was on the desk his palm facing the celling raising his arm up the cup started to float "wow" said Lewis he slowly lowered his arm till the cup touched the desk "so Lewis has the power to make things float and Zane can lock and unlock things said Ash "Ash it's your turn" said Emma.**

**Ash pointed at the cup nothing happened "Emma why are you thinking of pizza" he asked "I'm hungry….wait how did you know" said Emma "that could be his power" said Will "Will think of something, anything" said Ash, it took Will a minute to think of something "okay, thought of something" said Will "okay, are you thinking that you want to get a dog" said Ash "YES" said Will "okay so Zane's power is to lock and unlock things, Lewis's power is to make things float and Ash's power is to read minds" said Cleo "Will your turn" said Bella.**

**Will had to scratch his arm but when he started scratching his left arm with his right he turned invisible. When he noticed that he was invisible he put his hand back at his side and became visible again "wow, maybe we should talk about this somewhere else" Lewis suggested "yeah good idea" said Zane, Zane unlocked the door using his powers then opened it with his hand they decided to go to Wills place to practice their powers. ….**

**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. **


	5. Chapter 5: Controlling PowersClose Call

**H2O Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals **

**Chapter 5: Controlling Powers/Close Call**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water**

**Authors Note: This chapter well it pretty much says it in the chapter title. I know I stop the story in really weird spots but if I didn't it would go on and on and on well you get the point anyway enjoy!**

**Review:**

_**The boys have now found out what their powers are and how to use their tails.**_

**Wills Place:**

**Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella, Lewis, Zane, Ash and Will walked through the door, Will shutting the door behind them "so how are we going to do this" asked Ash "well what I was thinking is the girls and I show you how our powers work" suggested Cleo "I like that idea" said Lewis. Since Cleo had suggested the idea she started, Will took a bottle of water out, opened the cap and placed it on the counter. Cleo stuck her hand out towards the water bottle and started twisting her wrist but it started to get out of control "EMMA" Cleo said frantic, but Emma was to late the water fell and landed on Wills head luckily there was a towel next to where he landed "WILL, WILL" yelled Sophie "its Sophie, Will use your power to hide" said Bella. **

**Will turned inviable just in time before Sophie opened the door and walked in "what's going on here?" asked Sophie "nothing" said Cleo "where's Will" asked Sophie. Will was now dried off and walked out the door shutting it slowly behind him. Cleo and the others looked at each other knowing who it was "what was that" asked Sophie turning her head to see what the sound was "I didn't hear anything" said Ash "where's Will" she asked again "at the pool" said Zane quickly "I checked there" said Sophie "um…..ah there he is" Emma said as he walked in "THERE YOU ARE I'VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU" "you have" said Will "maybe you should go, I'll catch you guys later" he added turning to his friends "okay" said Cleo.**

**Cleo and the others left, "Will we have to talk" Sophie Said sternly they sat across from each other "Will you've missed two days' worth of training and you've been acting strange is there anything you want to tell me" asked Sophie "I just… don't have time for training… I have other things going on in my life right now" said Will getting uneasy "what things" asked Sophie getting suspicious "I…I just cant tell you" he said getting up and he walked over to Cleo's**

**Cleo's House:**

**The doorbell rang, and Cleo answered it "Will come in we're up stairs" said Cleo. Will took off his shoes and went upstairs with Cleo. **

**When the door opened Bella, Emma, Rikki, Ash, Lewis and Zane all turned "what did she want to talk to you about" asked Bella, taking a seat in the bean bag chair "she wanted to know why I wasn't training and why I was acting strange" said Will "well what did you say" asked Ash "I said I just don't have time for training I have other things going on in my life right now" he said "well that's the best you can do right now" said Rikki "should we get back to controlling our powers" said Bella "sure" said Cleo getting up and going to her attached bathroom and filling up a cup half full. When she came back they started again, Emma stuck her hand out like a stop sign and the water in the cup froze, then Rikki made a claw with her fingers and the water started steaming, finally Bella turned the water into Jell-O "okay who wants to go first" asked Cleo "I will" said Zane.**

**Rikki closed and locked Cleo's door then Zane held his arm out and held his hand out toward the door focusing on what he wanted it to do a few seconds later the door unlocked they did it a few more times then he practiced locking the door after he was do it was Wills turn.**

**Will stood up from where he was sitting and crossed his right arm over to his left side then turned invisible he practiced it a few more times till he was tiered "who wants to go next" asked Rikki "I will" said Lewis.**

**Cleo found a light weight book and placed it on her bed. Lewis turned his hand so his palm was facing the ceiling focusing his mind on what he wanted it to do. About half way through his lesson Sam opened the door "what's going on here" Sam asked "ah…nothing just doing some yoga" said Cleo "ah I see doesn't look like it I just came up to ask you guys wanted to stay for dinner" said Sam "sure" everyone said the Sam closed the door and Lewis went back to practicing his powers. **

**When Lewis was done Ash was up "okay Emma think of something, anything" said Ash it took a minute for Emma to think of something "okay got it" said Emma Ash focused on what he was doing "are you thinking of how funny it was when Cleo said **_**just doing some yoga"**_** asked Ash "YES" said Emma "okay I know that was a dumb lie but that was the first thing that came to mind in that situation" said Cleo "I know but it was funny, lets get back to the lesson" said Emma Ash practiced with each of them at least three times "dinner" called Sam and they all went down. ….**

**Authors note: I hope you a liked the chapter. I don't know about you guys but I thought the yoga thing was kind of funny.**


	6. Chapter 6: Will Revealed

**H2O Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals**

**Chapter 6: Will Revealed **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water**

**Authors Note: In this chapter Will is pressured into telling Sophie the truth. Enjoy!**

**Wills Place:**

**It was seven in the morning, Sophie had walked in the door just to see that he was asleep "WAKE UP" she shrilled. Will quickly sat up to the sound of her voice "oh gosh, what are you doing here so early" he asked "you need to train the competition is in three days and you haven't done any" said Sophie "like I said before I'm too busy to train" said Will "you mean with Bella and the others" said Sophie "something like that" said Will "just trust me" said Sophie "just leave it" he said getting mad so he ran out and dove into the water before Sophie could see anything.**

**Rikki's Café:**

**Everyone in the mermaid club was at the café everyone except for Will that is "where's Will" asked Bella coming up to the counter which Rikki was working behind, Cleo, Emma, Lewis and Ash were sitting at a booth and Zane was in the office working "I don't know, why" said Rikki "he was supposed to meet me at the beach, we were going to go for a swim" said Bella "maybe he's at his place why don't you go check" said Rikki "okay" said Bella and she walked out of the café.**

**Wills Place:**

**Bella walked up the dock and up to his front door, knocking then opening it "hello" said Bella then noticing Sophie "where's Will" asked Bella "I don't know why" asked Sophie "we were going to go for a swim" said Bella "okay fine he was here but then he stormed off into the water after I started asking him why he wasn't training" said Sophie. Bella walked out of his house and dove into the water swimming strait to the moon pool.**

**Moon Pool:**

**Bella swam into the moon pool when she surfaced she saw Will was already there "Will" she said Will turn to where the voice had come from "Bella" said Will, swimming over to will and putting her hand on his shoulder "are you okay" she said softly "yeah….it's just hard keeping the secret from my sister" said Will "I know it's hard for all of us to keep it from our families" said Bella.**

**Rikki's Café:**

**Rikki was now on her break so she went to go sit with her friends "where's Bella and Will" asked Ash "Bella is out looking for Will and I don't know where will is" said Rikki "who wants to go for a swim" asked Emma "sure" they all said "I'll meet you there I'm just going to ask Zane if he wants to come" said Rikki. So the others went ahead while Rikki went to the office to ask Zane if he wanted to come Rikki opened the door "Zane do you want to go for a swim" asked Rikki "sure" he said getting up from where he was seated. Rikki and Zane were just walking out when Sophie walked in "Sophie could you hold the fort" asked Zane and left with Rikki, without an answer from Sophie. Rikki and Zane dove into the water and swam straight to Mako.**

**Moon Pool:**

**When Rikki and Zane got to the moon pool everyone was there including Will and Bella "hey" said Rikki swimming over where the girls were "Will are you okay" asked Zane swimming over to him "yes….no it's Sophie she is making it really hard to keep this secret, and I know her if I tell her she'll tell the media then the whole world will know about us and we will end up in the marine park or dissected" said Will "slow down everything is going to be okay" said Ash "okay" Will said "who's up for a swim" asked Lewis "sure" they all said. They ducked under the water and swam out back into the ocean. **

**The ocean was beautiful with the late morning/early afternoon sun glistening in the light blue water. They swam for over two hours when they decided to call it. They swam to the private beach and Rikki dried everyone off. They went all different directions. Will went back to his place. Rikki and Zane went back to the café and Bella and Lewis also went to practice. Cleo went home. Emma and Ash went for lunch.**

**Will's Place:**

**Will was reading a book when Sophie walked through the door and set her things down then sat in a chair across from Will's bed which he was laying on "Will" said Sophie, Will looked up from the book, "hey" he said sitting up and putting the book down "did you train" asked Sophie "no" said Will looking down at the floor "why not" asked Sophie "I just didn't" said Will "I know there's something that your not telling me, but whatever it is you can tell me" said Sophie, getting really pressured he stood up "Will please tell me, you know you can trust me" said Sophie "CAN I, CAN I CAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU GET IT" Will said getting pressured "Will calm down, now tell me" said Sophie. Feeling really paranoid and pressured he decided to tell her "Sophie we need to talk" he said sitting down again "I will tell you as long As you promises not to tell a single soul" said Will "okay I promise" promised Sophie "okay" he said taking a deep breath he got up and got some water from the kitchen and came back "okay don't freak" he said and with that he poured some water onto his left arm and quickly set it down **_**"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 and 1" **_**he counted in his head and on one he fell to the ground on his back. Sophie's eyes widened when she saw that Will clothing and legs disappeared and was replaced by a blue tail "explain" she finally said "I will but first can you hand me the towel" asked Will. Sophie gave Will the towel and he started to rub the towel on his tail.**

**After his legs and clothing returned he got up and sat down in a chair "explain" said Sophie "okay so what do you want to know" asked Will "I want to know how this happened," said Sophie "okay so the last full moon I went to Mako and it changed me to well you know a fish" said Will "what about the others" asked Sophie "no, no I'm the only one" said Will "do they know" asked Sophie "yes they know" he said "oh nd one other thing" he said and got up crossing one arm over he focused on what he wanted his powers to do and he turned invisible "Will, Will" said Sophie, turning visible again "I'm still here" he said "how did you do that" she asked "it's my power I can turn invisible so you know that one day where everyone but me was in here well I was here you just couldn't see me then the door closed that was me" he said "WILL THIS COULDBE HUGE" Sophie said "what do you mean" he said confused "I mean get some camera's in here you tell them you story and we become rich" said Sophie "NO, no one can know about this" said Will "**_**but we could be rich" **_**she thought. …**

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed chapter 6: REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: On the News

**Rikki's Café:**

**Rikki and Zane were working and the Cleo, Emma, Lewis and Ash were eating lunch while Bella and Will were out for a swim "where's Bella and Will" asked Ash "I think Bella said that they were going for a swim" said Cleo "we should go for a swim and find them" said Emma "sure they all said. They got up and headed out the café "Rikki do you want to go to for a swim" asked Cleo on her way out "um sorry I'm Cleo I need to work" said Rikki feeling bad that she couldn't go "okay well you know where we are if you change your mind" said Cleo and she left the café.**

**Moon Pool: **

**Bella and Will were in the moon pool talking about their summer plans and the collages they were going to and that Will told Sophie the truth. Bella saw four figures coming the entrance of the moon pool, they all surfaced and found a place to sit "where's Rikki and Zane" asked Bell "they had to work" said Cleo "so what's new" asked Emma "I guess…maybe you should tell them" said Bella "tell us what" asked Ash "Sophie knows about me" said Will "WHAT!" they all shouted "how" Cleo asked "whoa take it easy I just said I'm the only one who is a fish okay s she doesn't know about you guys" Will said in a slow clam voice "I WILL NOT TAKE IT EASY SHE WILL FINDOUT ABOUT US IN NO TIME" Emma started to get mad and her face turning bright red "clam down Emma" said Cleo "so how did she find out" ask Emma claiming down yet still mad "she pressured me into telling her" said Will "okay enough of that talk who wants to go for a swim to the café" asked Bella "why to the café" asked Cleo "Lewis a I need to practice with the band at two for tonight" said Bella "oh yeah" said Cleo "well are we going for a swim or what" said Will "yeah sure" they all said and exited the moon pool.**

**Rikki's Café:**

**The six walked into the café after they had their long swim. Bella and Lewis practiced while the others watched and drank their drinks. **

**Rikki and Zane were working on the bills and watching the news, but not really paying attention to what was going on till the new broad caster said "I'm here at a boat shed where apparently a merman lives" as soon as they heard MERMAN their eyes widened "Rikki go get the others" Zane shouted Rikki ran out of the office and to the table where the others were sitting "Rikki are you okay" asked Cleo "no our secret is on the news" Rikki said panicked "WHAT!" Emma said "go to the office now!" Rikki said, everyone ran to the office then Rikki ran to the stage "what's going on, why are you interrupting the band "Bella and Lewis confused "nothing just go to the office" said Rikki, Lewis and Bella followed Rikki to the office.**

**Once the door to the office was closed "what's the emergency!" asked Emma "look" said Zane pointing to the TV, they all looked at the TV "Will why is your sister on the television" asked Emma "no clue" said Will "Well we better find out quick" said Bella "the broadcaster said that a merman lives there otherwise known as Will" said Zane "oh SHIT she told" said Will "I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD TELL" shouted Emma and started an argument after a while Rikki broke the argument "BE QUIET!, now let's go over to Will's and find out what the HELL is going on okay" said Rikki everyone stopped and stared at Rikki "okay" said Zane and they ran out of the café.**

**Wills Place**

**Will and the others walked up to where Sophie was standing and talking to the interviewers Cleo walked up to Sophie "Will wants to talk to you in private" said Cleo "okay just give me a minute" said Sophie "NO NOW" said Cleo getting mad "okay, okay" said Sophie and she left the cameras. Will was waiting around the house so the news people wouldn't see him when she turned the corner she saw that her brother was furious "what's wrong" she said sounding annoyed "WHATS WRONG….WHATS WORG SOPHIE, WHATS WRONG IS YOU DIDN'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE" he yelled, none of his friends or Sophie had seen him so angry "Will calm down, we could earn be billon airs" said Sophie "or he could be experimented on" said Bella "Sophie all I want you to do is get the cameras and news people out of here" said Will in a calmer voice "why" asked Sophie "because if you don't you'll loose me….is that what you want" said Will "I don't want to loose you" said Sophie sadly and feeling a bit guilty "then tell them to leave" said Will and he turn and left with his friends. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down Sophie went back to where everyone else was "time to go" said Sophie. When they left she went to go find Will.**

**Authors Note: I hoped you guys liked chapter 7 I might not be updating as often because I'm busy and I'm also working on a new story called Merlin: Merlin a Warlock so you guys can check that out once its uploaded it's not done yet. I am also still working on this story. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fixing Problems

**H20 Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals**

**Chapter 8: Fixing Problems**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water**

**Authors Note: Here is Chapter 8 enjoy! And I have changed my new story which is now posted Merlin: Arthurs Magic. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Rikki's café:**

**Rikki and Zane were working behind the counters when Will walked in. Will was about half way to the counter when a bunch of customers came up to him and started talking to him all at once. When Zane and Rikki saw what was happening they walked over to him "café's closed" Zane said "Will come with me" said Rikki taking his wrist and pulling him into the office. When all the customers were out of the café Zane joined Rikki and Will "so what next" asked Will "well what I think you should do is stay at your house till we figure out what to do" suggested Rikki "I think that the best idea" said Will "and I will use my invisibility powers to stay hidden till I get back to my place" Will added "good idea, we'll keep you updated" said Zane. They walked out of the office Zane put the open sign up again and Will turned invisible and left the café.**

**Wills Place: **

**The door opened, Will stepped through the door and closed it again. Sophie was in the kitchen when Will walked up from behind her and turned visible again "hi" he said and Sophie turned around "Will" he said in surprise I thought you supposed to be hanging out with your friends" said Sophie "I was but when I got to the café people came up to me and started crowding me so Zane and Rikki said to stay here till they fixed the mess" said Will "oh I'm sorry" said Sophie "ARE YOU CUZ I DON'T THINK YOU ARE" Will started to shout "I am truly sorry" said Sophie **

**Moon Pool:**

**Ash, Bella, Emma, Cleo and Lewis were at the moon pool when Rikki and Zane swam in and surfaced Cleo turned her head "hello" said Cleo "where's Will" asked Bella "we told him that he should stay home until we find a way to convince everyone that he is not a merman, so does anyone have any ideas" asked Rikki it took a few minutes for anyone to think of anything "I have one Lewis could make a spray that will keep Will from turning into a fish then we get the media in and show them that he isn't a merman…even though he is one" said Emma "just make sure it doesn't turn his skin red" Rikki added "so what do you guys think" asked Emma "I think it's a great idea" said Cleo, Emma and Cleo looked at the others and they were nodding their heads "so is that our plan" asked Ash "yup" said Lewis "do you think you can get the spray ready for tomorrow" asked Zane "I think so, but I would have to start soon" said Lewis "then go no one is holding you back" said Cleo "okay I guess see you tomorrow" said Lewis then dove under the water and swam out "we better be going its late" said Emma, everyone agreed and soon the moon pool was empty.**

**Wills Place:**

**About an hour after Will got back there was a knock on the door. Sophie went to the window "its Cleo and Bella" said Sophie, Will came and opened the door and the two girls walked in door "Will we have a plan" said Bella "great what is it" asked Will "Lewis is going to make a spray that will keep you from turning into a fish when water touches you" said Cleo "and how are we going to that" asked Will "well our thinking was that we would spray it on you then the media would come in and we would pour some water on your arm and show them that you're not a merman" explained Cleo "I think that might work" said Will "Sophie can you call the media and ask them to come at 11am" asked Bella "sure already on it" said Sophie and she headed to the phone "well we have to go it's getting late" said Cleo "bye" said Will and he shut the door.**

_**The Next Day…**_

**Wills Place: **

**Everyone arrived right on time "okay I've made the spray and I have worn it all morning and I'm not red" said Lewis he paced the bottle to Will and he sprayed it on his arms "now all we have to do is wait for the media" said Ash.**

_**Two Hours Later…**_

**Wills Place:**

**The media showed up on time. It took a while for the cameras to get set up. When the cameras were ready the news reporter stepped in front of the camera and started talking "we are here with Will Benjamin who is supposedly to be a merman from the story his sister Sophie Benjamin but he's got a different story" said the news reporter "the tail was just a costume there's no such thing as mermaids" he lied "and do you have any proof that you're not a merman" asked the news reporter "yes I do" said Will and paused for a minute, Bella came on the camera with a tiny bit of water "this is my girlfriend Bella Hartley" said Will "ready" Bella whispered then she poured the water on to his arm, ten seconds paced nothing happened "well I guess you aren't a merman see you all later" said the news reporter then then she walked off and the cameras got packed up and the news people left.**

**After they had left they all sighed in relief "we did it" said Bella happily "and she didn't keep on asking questions" added Rikki "thank you" said Will "no problem that's what friends are for" said Lewis. …**

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading I hoped you enjoyed and please review**


	9. Chapter 9: Zane Revealed

**H2O Just Add Water: New Fish and Reveals**

**Chapter 9: Zane Revealed **

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2O Just Add Water **

**Authors Note: Enjoy**

**Zane's House:**

**Zane walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When Zane walked into the kitchen he saw his dads arms crossed and standing in the kitchens entrance/exit "can I get my breakfast" said Zane "not till you do the dishes" his father said "no I'm not doing the dishes" Zane refused "Zane I don't know what's up with you lately but you need to take more responsibility" said his father. Zane just ignored that comment, instead Zane walked out the back door Harrison at toe. When Zane got to the dock out back he started to run and when he got to the end of the dock he dove in a swam straight to Mako. Harrison saw Zane dive into the water but luckily didn't see his tail "**_**what the…" **_**Harrison thought then went back inside.**

**Moon Pool:**

**When Zane surfaced "hi" he said Cleo turned around "hey what's up" asked Cleo, Zane swam over and took a seat by Lewis "my dad he's getting close…I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for" said Zane "don't worry just try to keep it a secret" said Lewis "I guess if you absolutely want to tell him go ahead" said Rikki "wow that's a lot coming from you" said Ash "okay, okay I know but if you're really pressured into telling him then I guess go ahead" said Rikki "I think I will because he is getting suspicious" said Zane "I'll come" said Rikki and they both swam out of the moon pool.**

**Zane's House:**

**Harrison was on the sofa taking a work phone call when Zane and Rikki walked through the front door "dad we need to talk" said Zane as Rikki and him walked into the family room "not now" said Zane's dad. Zane sighed "I don't think so" said Rikki and reached out making a fist, the phone melted. Harrison dropped the hot phone "who was that" asked Zane "it was my boss he wants me to come down for a meeting today" said Harrison walking to the unlocked front door. Harrison put on his shoes and got his brief case and was about to head out the door when Zane caught up with him "you can't go until I show you something" said Zane then he stuck out his arm and turning his wrist to the left focusing on locking it and it locked "what did you do" asked Harrison turning to face Zane "I locked the door" said Zane "what do you mean your standing right there" said his dad. Zane sighed "watch" said Zane putting out his hand and turning it to the right, the door unlocked "how" asked Harrison "oh just a little magic" said Rikki "what does she mean by that" asked Harrison "she means exactly that" said Zane then he added "come with me" he said.**

**Rikki and Harrison followed Zane into the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Zane went behind the counter while Harrison and Rikki stayed on the other side of the counter. Zane turned on the sink but before he put his hand under "you need to promise you will not tell a single soul" said Zane "I promise now do what you want to show me I've got a meeting to go to" said Harrison, Zane put his left hand under the sink and let some water pour on to his hand then he turned off the water and waited ten seconds. Ten seconds later he was laying on the kitchen floor in blue scales "where Zane go" asked Harrison "he's on the floor" said Rikki "what's he doing on the floor" asked Zane's dad "go over and see" said Rikki pointing. Harrison walked over to where Zane was but stopped when he saw a long blue tail "surprise" said Zane cheeky "you're a fish" said Harrison. …..**

**Authors Note: hope you enjoyed **

**Review **


End file.
